


In Etro's Gaze

by Tessa_Rose



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Versus XIII elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_Rose/pseuds/Tessa_Rose
Summary: Noctis was having a pretty hard time at his own birthday party, but he meets someone who calms his nerves quite a bit. That person was you.Someone probably, more than likely, came up with this scenario but I had no knowledge of it. So....sorry.





	1. Abandonment and Boredom

"I can't believe she's coming here tonight." Prompto commented once again after the third time. Noctis sighed and didn't respond, knowing it would be annoying to continue on in the circle of words.

"It is an important gathering. The future queen of Lucis wouldn't dare miss the 20th birthday of her fiance. At least not when she is the second Oracle of Tenebrae." Ignis was straightening out Noctis' suit, ensuring there wasn't a crease in sight. Noctis seemed to be in his own world, pondering over his next thoughts or actions for when he meets the Princess.

"It's a little weird to me that she hasn't ever been seen by the public eye, either." Gladio was wearing a Glaive suit tailored perfectly for his large form, and within the large hotel mirror, he too was adjusting his clothing to make sure it looked its best. "You don't think the queen purposely hid her because of any deformities, do you?"

"Rumors say she's not the former king's kid, that she had an affair with a soldier and the baby didn't come out looking like her or the late king." Prompto added in as he picked at his hair.

Ignis rolled his eyes at the two. "She does look quite different than her siblings but she's a marvel of her own."

"You met her?" Noctis' eyes widened.

Ignis smirked but made sure it went unnoticed by the others. "I hope you aren't showing jealousy, your highness. I met with her yesterday when she arrived in Insomnia. It was at your father's request. If you were awake early enough, you would've been able to meet her too."

"That's what you woke me up for?" He groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did." He deadpanned. "You rolled over and told me to 'buzz off'."

Noctis scratched the back of his head murmuring a bit. "Whoops..." He walked past Ignis into the large bathroom to take his turn for the mirror.

"What does she look like? Is she pretty? Deformed?" Prompto's curiosity was joined by Gladio who had also turned to Ignis for an answer.

"I think it best to see for yourselves. I do believe, however, that she is to Noct's liking."

"Her looks aren't what scare me. If she acts anything like her brother, I'm jumping off the balcony." Noctis said sarcastically.

"Is Ravus really that bad?" Prompto tried to rationalize.

Gladio snorted. "He's going to give you a hard time because you're marrying his baby sister."

"Well, threatening me with his sword was pushing it." Noctis slumped his shoulders when he could satisfy himself with a style.

"Try a middle part with your hair pushed out of your face." Ignis commented.

Noctis gave a dirty look at the suggestion but he ultimately had no other choice. He did want to look his best, ironically, and knew his usual style wasn't really the best option. Not to mention his father would definitely make a comment on it.

"Woah, you sort of look mature now." Prompto laughed.

Noctis obviously wasn't used to the new look but kept it in order to have hope that the Nox Fleuret's will be impressed by it. "Almost time to head up." Gladio glanced at his phone.

Before anyone could say anything else, a knock was heard at the door. Ignis had gotten the door and when he opened it, outside, a woman dressed in all white was seen. She was younger but held such maturity in her stance. She bowed her head and hand out a box to Ignis before saying a word. "My lady has a bit of a delay and deeply apologizes in advance for her seemingly rude absence. She will be late to the Prince's birthday. As a kind gesture she has sent me to deliver his gift in hopes he will be satisfied till her arrival."

Noctis stepped forth and delicately grabbed the box in fear of it holding something fragile. "Thank you."

"Would you kindly tell the Lady that she may take as much time as needed?" Ignis added with a small smile forming on his face. The servant gleamed at him and nodded.

"Of course." Her eyes darted over to Noctis and a small blush formed on her face. "I hope your birthday is as enjoyable as you hope it to be, Prince Noctis." She gave once last bow and walked off.

Ignis' eyes watched as she round a corner before he closed the door. Noctis had already laid the gift onto one of the beds that was in the room.

"It's kind of heavy." He noted, anticipating what it could be.

"Open it up." Gladio nudged.

Inside, there was a blue cloth wrapping over something inside. Noctis gingerly picked it up and removed the silky cloth from the item. A shiny blue hue struck him as he noticed it was a short sword. On the handle it depicted a woman with her arms stretched out. Inside the box was also a note, with beautiful calligraphy covering it.

"Prince Noctis," Prompto began reading the note, "I give a gift that pertains to your heritage, to the history of Lucis. I present the blade of Etro, a sword that delivers those to the goddess of death and allows them to find the light in the world of the dead. It belonged the first queen of Lucis, Malaena Lucis Caelum. May your ancestor's blade serve you well."

"A Royal Artifact?" Ignis pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and took a good look at the details on the blade.

"That's one hell of a gift. Looks like you're going to do a hell of a lot to impress this one."

"No kidding." He grinned again.

* * *

Noctis' shoes hit the floor with nerve wracking anxiety, but he held up his appearance the best way he could. With his friends following closely behind him, the confidence he was searching for slowly built back up.

The music was calm, but still rhythmical, filling the air with such an atmosphere that could make anyone feel like they were floating in space. It too aided Noctis in his search for sanctity at his Birthday Party.

The Hotel top had many people ranging from age to age scattered about. Some were dancing slowly to the music from the live band while the others were standing about with drinks in hands, socializing with one another.

"I think I'm gonna grab a drink." Gladio spoke over the music.

"Grab me one too." Noctis called back. 

"You know, this is a cool party. You think you'll be able to use your Princely status to help me talk to the lad-" Prompto's words were interrupted by an icy cold drink down his shirt. "Gyah!"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" It was a girl, maybe around their age, and she nearly had tears in her eyes.

Prompto's form stiffened up when he noticed who had actually bumped into him. "H-hey, it's all good."

"I can help you get that stain out, I'm so sorry again!" She tried patting off his shirt but realized how useless her effort was. She blushed profusely and promptly removed her hands.

"I should probably just go and get cleaned up." Prompto suggested. 

She sheepishly looked back up at him. "C'mon, follow me." 

"I'll be back, Noct." Prompto faced his friend.

He grinned slyly. "Don't worry about it. Take your time."

"A-alright." Prompto turned three shades redder than he's ever been and stayed close to the girl in front of him. 

"I'm afraid something has come up, I'll return shortly." Ignis apologized to the young prince. 

"What happened?" He asked with deep concern.

"I left my spare spectacles down in our room."

Noctis' eye twitched. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not. I trust you'll stay well behaved?"

"Don't I always." Noctis rolled his eyes. 

His eyes darted around searching for his shield but sighed when he did. Gladio was talking up waitress, no doubt flirting mercilessly with her. So that was it, the Prince was left alone on his birthday with a bunch of people he didn't care to know, not to mention this was the very same party his fiance was to tend to. He was screwed. He needed a drink and a little more space.

With each person he passed, he was greeted with a "Happy Birthday" or a "Congratulations on the marriage". It was too a point where it was beginning to suffocate him. When he got his drink, he proceeded to head over to the most secluded area of the party: the balcony overlooking the fish tank of Etro.

Again, Noctis found himself tuning into the music, helping him block out all the other noise as he leaned against the railing, drink in hand. He observed the fish dancing and glanced at the beauty of the fish that resembled Leviathan herself.

"I hope your birthday is going well, Prince Noctis." A voice broke him out of his focus. It was a woman with long dark colored dress. She had gems in her ears and a matching necklace to go along with it. She was really cute but that was a thought he shoveled into the ground. She adorned a small smile, but didn't look at him as she joined him at the rail. 

"Uh, thanks." He said, not really expecting company. He almost didn't want this girl be around him. He just wanted to be in his own little world for a bit until his friends returned- if they returned.

"You looking forward to the wedding?" She asks, strangely enough. She seems almost disinterested in her own question.

Something about her told him it was fine to be a little honest. He couldn't tell if it was her dry tone when asking or if it was the fact that she too was probably up there to escape the large crowds. "I mean, I guess. I don't really know her. Never even met her."

Her eyebrows raised as she looked over to him. She let out a soft chuckled as she held back a grin. "No? Isn't she supposed to be here tonight?"

"She said she was going to be a little late, which is fine by me. I'm not sure I'm ready to meet her." He slunk down onto the railing.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with her. I heard she's kinda cute." She gave him a wink.

He shook his head. "I'm wondering how she feels about this. If she's okay with marrying some stranger for her family."

The woman's smile fell. "That's probably why she came to this party, so she could meet you, you know."

"Yeah," he noticed himself fidgeting with the glass in his hands, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous."

"She might be too. Don't worry." She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He felt his skin tingle and felt the ghostly presence of it after she removed her hand. 

"Thanks." He did feel a bit better after talking to the stranger. She had this comforting air around her, it was familiar to him. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you again?"

She shook her head. "Just someone hiding away from their family. No one in particular." 

It didn't satisfy him but he didn't want to pressure her in any way to telling something she wasn't comfortable with. He knew that feeling more than anyone.

"You're not so bad Prince Noctis."

"I'm not?" He questioned.

"Nope. There are a lot of rumors that you're a spoiled brat. I just wanted to see for myself." She was testing him with that line.

He took offense but realized he had to be more prideful than that. "I bet you're glad you're wrong." 

"You have no idea." She mused. 

It was silent but not awkward. He caught himself staring at her as her eyes danced around, following after the groups of fish swimming about in the tank. She was just so alluring.

"You can call me Noct, by the way." She turned back over to him, and the soft, subtle look she gave him made his heart jump. "I hate it when everyone uses the title." It sounded like he was pouting but she appeared to be amused by it when she giggled.

"Got it. I can respect that." 

It was like his eyes were glued to her. She both made him feel comfortable yet, dizzy at the same time. Maybe he was experience a first crush. He really didn't have time in his youth to pay attention to girls, and since she's been so kind to him, maybe he's just feeling a bit like a child with a crush. It could also be the small sips of alcohol he's been taking throughout the span of the party, and even before that. He just hoped his bride was going to be as cool as she was.

"You're highness," both Noctis and the woman turned around to find the same servant that delivered his gift.

Before Noctis could answer the woman responded. "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, Lord Ravus has been looking for you. He needs to see you immediately."

A large sigh escaped her. "Tell my brother he can wait a few minutes, I was having a conversation here." 

Noctis' eye widened. Putting the pieces together he found himself stuck in a daze.

"My apologies my Lady. And to you too Prince Noctis." She bowed once more. With that she left to send the message of scolding to one of the scariest members of the Fleuret household. Goodness, did Noctis wish her the best.

"Well, looks like I gotta go for a bit. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Noctis." Her adorable smile was teasing him. 

**_The entire time..._ **

"Y-yeah. No problem." He spoke quickly.

She let out a giggle before leaving a small peck on his cheek. "I'll be back soon enough, Prince."

"I'll be waiting, Princess (Y/n)." It took all his might not to stutter and choke on her name. He felt like he was on fire and for good reason too. He made himself look like an idiot in front of his fiance! He didn't even know who she was! She probably thinks he's the biggest dummy!

"I see you spoke to your fiance." Ignis inquired, showing up from the abyss of shadows.

"Why didn't you give me a description of her!" He nearly screamed at his adviser.

"You didn't ask." He replied smartly.

He rubbed the tension from his forehead, feeling numb. This was going to be a long night, but it was worth it if he got to see you again.


	2. Verse Two

"I'm not wearing that." You stated, almost carelessly.

"What's wrong with it?" Your servant asked. She was holding up the showy gown. It was bright colored, bearing your family crest, very contrasting compared to her plain white attire. It was both too modest and too girly, with gemstones everywhere. It looked to be the newest fashion for Insomnia, but it wasn't your type. For some reason however, they decided to show it to you the night of the party instead of any day before such.

"I don't want him to get the impression I'm trying to show off. It's supposed to be his birthday party, not our grand gathering." You glanced back into the mirror examining any flaws you may have had on your skin, looking back every now and then peeking at the flashy dress. "I think I'd rather wear my pajamas than that thing."

"We don't have any other dresses." She sighed placing the dress onto the hotel bed. "You're so stubborn." She began to comb her hand through her dirty blonde hair, huffing as she did so.

"This is news to you?" You frowned back at her. For all the years she's been with you, she should've known you were going to be difficult about wearing something so out of your ideal taste. A knock broke you out of your gaze and you jumped up. "Stella, get the door!"

"What is wrong with you?" She lowered her brows.

"What if it's him?" You lowered your tone, butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

Her eyes doubled their size as she shared your fright. "Hide in the bathroom!" She whispered.

She straightened herself out and before you ran to the large bathroom that still had a clear opening to the front door. You cracked the opening so you could keep your eyes on what Stella was saying. You took note of her straightening out her dress and fixing up her hair, she was such a ditz. It made you smile, however, that she had a small crush on the Prince. It was cute to you.

Opening the door, it was obvious by her stiff demeanor that the person at the door was someone of importance. She dropped her head suddenly. 

"Lord Ravus, Lady Lunafreya, I apologise for making you wait."

You internally groaned. 

**_I gave them a key card to get in..._ **

"What happened to your key?" You stepped out from your hiding spot.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Ravus asked ignoring you, scowling at your clothes.

"I'm not wearing that thing, and stop telling the servants to pick my clothes. Do I look like a five year-old to you?" You crossed your arms at him.

"Ravus had lost the key card." Luna stated simply, lacing her finger together in front of herself. She ignored the conversation in hand because she knew it wasn't a good idea to add her own thoughts. 

"Nice." You sarcastically complimented. "I need to find another dress for the party." 

"You have a dress." Ravus pointed to the neatly laid out dress on the bed.

You shook your head. "Absolutely not. I want a darker one." 

Luna's eyes looked to her older brother, hoping he wouldn't argue with you further. "If you'd like, I could take her-" 

"She will wear the dress she was given." He pressed on. He didn't see why a dress would cause so much trouble. He didn't understand you though. 

Luna's patience amazed you as she took a second to breathe in and exhale slowly. She started again. "I could take her to the nearest clothing shop. We'll find something she likes there." The way she stared at Ravus, you could tell she wasn't going to let him walk all over her. You loved that the most about her.

He rolled his eyes. "Remember why we're here. We're to act dignified and inconspicuous. Do try you best at such."

"Whatever..." You certainly were a princess at the best of times but it didn't help that Ravus tried to over rule your life simply because he thought he knew better. Sure he raised you but the guy needed to get a grip. His controlling behavior was unwanted.

"Stella," You caught her attention, "I need you to deliver the Prince his gift while I get another dress."

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Of course."

* * *

While she and Ravus entered the party, Luna assured you that you'd have an escort to the nearest dress store. She pulled through and the man you were with was a Lucian Glaive. He was one of the few posted at the party but after a few flirtatious smiles and some encouraging she was able to pull him away from the party to keep you safe and in line.

"It should be just across this street here, Princess." His name was Nyx Ulric, as he introduced, and it was really hard to take your eyes off this older man. He was a really REALLY good looking guy. Even you couldn't ignore that. He had soft gray eyes and a glaive cut for his peppered hair. He wasn't much older either, only being 32 according to your knowledge.

"Please stop calling me that. I'd rather be called your highness." The name made you sick.

"Why's that? If you don't mind me asking." His expression softened.

"'Princess' has this negative connotation around it." You explained, "I hate when people use it. They usually call me that when they think I can't handle myself."

He chuckled. "I never thought it meant you couldn't handle yourself. I was taught that princesses were prideful women. Princes on the other hand..."

"What's wrong with them?" You were amused by this conversation. He was the first person to see you higher than just a simple little girl with a ruling role. 

He glanced over with an unsure look. "Keep it between us, but my experience with our own Prince wasn't too good. He's kind of..."

"Bratty?" You heard that one a lot from the other servants that have worked with him.

"No," he shook his head, "more like spoiled. I don't know if it's because he's disinterested in everything or if he's just an ass but the kid doesn't seem to be satisfied by much. But that was just my meeting with him." 

"Great, now I'm even more terrified to meet him." There's though nervous butterflies again. 

"Oh come on," he gave ya a light push on the arm, "a cutie like you is sure to gain his attention."

With a blush you pushed against the taller man. "H-hey, keep your flirty comments for Luna."

He laughed at your flustered state. "She doesn't get all bothered like you, though." His jokes were cruel. "But I do mean it. Maybe he's nervous to meet you too. I think you'll hit it off just fine."

You barely knew this man but he was able to put a confidence in you that you needed. It wasn't enough to fully ease you but it was better than the wrecked state you were in before. Nyx was truly sweet for that.

"We're here," He said stopping in front of the designer store. "I'll wait out here for you, Princess." 

"Thank you, Nyx." You gave him a soft smile. Now to get a much more suitable dress.

* * *

"Good luck, Princess. If you need anything I'll be over by the other entrance." Nyx said as he gave you a small wink. 

"I'll make sure to head your way then if things turn sour." 

The party was bustling. People were all about, doing everything imaginable at a royal party. Not to mention the music wasn't as calm as you hoped it to be. Maybe if you weren't late it would've made an easier transition. You only hoped to not be recognized, not that you would. You were glad your mother kept you away from the public. It was at your father's request. If you wore that other dress however, it would've been so obvious you were a Fleuret member. 

**_I wonder where Ravus and Luna are..._ **

Your eyes wandered around but with no such luck. Ironically, you couldn't find the two that would stand out the most at this party. Maybe it was a good thing you could find them. Ravus would continue to scold you on your tardiness and Luna would more than likely be pestered by so many. 

**_I need a quiet spot. Now where to go..._ **

You considered finding a table but there weren't any free ones, and the area near the music stage was full of dancers of all styles. Rubbing against strangers was not what you wanted to do for the night. Then the giant fish tank caught your eye. The more you examined the more you noticed the painting. 

**_Ironic how it's most quiet near the goddess of death._ **

Etro's painting was inside the fish tank, elevated high up, with swarms of all beauties swimming around it. It was perfect and baren. Except for the singular person standing there. You turned down the offer for a moment before realising who it was. 

Your heart skipped. It was the prince himself. 

**_That's Prince Noctis!_ **

Maybe it was fate that you were both were drawn into this isolation. You knew you had to take the chance. Your feet hesitantly moved up the steps. You tried your best to move gracefully and not catch his attention. You didn't want to sneak up on him but you didn't want to draw his focus just yet. 

You were studying him, trying to conjure up your own reason as to why he was up there. 

**_Maybe he wants to be alone. But I can't just ignore him. I have to at least meet him tonight, I may not get a more private chance to._ **

"I hope your birthday is going well, Prince Noctis." You smiled. You didn't look at him out of sheer fear. You had to test out his manners before you could face him.

"Uh thanks." He responded. You could tell he was staring at you funny but you forced yourself to say more words. You couldn't leave it at just that. 

**_He doesn't seem too thrilled to see me. He didn't even bother to meet up with me when I first got here. Might as well make it known I'm not so happy about it either._ **

"You excited for the wedding?" It was depressing to bring up.

"I mean, I guess." he starts, "I don't really know her. Never even met her." 

**_Wait, what?_ **

You stared. When you realized what he said you laughed. 

**_No one even bothered to tell him what I looked like? Oh I'm having fun with this._ **

"No?" You humoured, "Isn't she going to be here tonight?"

He shuffled, seemingly uncomfortable with that thought. "She said she was going to be a little late, which is fine by me. I'm not sure I'm ready to meet her." He leaned down onto the railing, propping himself up.

"I'm sure you'll be fine with her. I heard she's kinda cute." You referred back to Nyx's words, even adding in a wink. You were so cruel.

To your surprise he shook off the comment. "I'm wondering how she feels about this. If she's okay with marrying some stranger for her family."

It melted your heart in a way. It was a genuine concern and one you felt yourself. "That's probably why she came to this party, so she could meet you, you know."

Yeah," He sighed out, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous." He swirled his own drink around, staring into its contents. 

**_I am too, Prince..._ **

"She might be too. Don't worry." Shakily, you put your hand out, giving his shoulder a light rub. It was a tad awkward, touching in any way. It was addicting however in how comfortable it was.

"Thanks" He smiled at last, but only for a short moment. "I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you again?"

"Just someone hiding away from their family. No one in particular." It wasn't a complete lie. And you hoped he wouldn't push you further for an actual answer. You didn't want to give yourself away so quickly. You were just getting to know him.

"You're not so bad Prince Noctis." You said finally after a pause of silence.

"I'm not?" He questioned.

You grinned. "Nope. There are a lot of rumors that you're a spoiled brat. I just wanted to see for myself."

**_Sorry Nyx, I didn't mention your name though._ **

You could see his attitude change briefly but he controlled himself to his best ability. "I bet you're glad you're wrong." It was cute that he was pouting.

"You have no idea." It truly was relieving. Your eyes caught onto the fix in front of you. Entrancement and beauty were on your mind. They glided on without a care, swimming peacefully in a space reminiscent of the world of the dead. Void like but not boring. Calming and cold, yet beautiful in its own way.

"You can call me Noct, by the way." His words were familiar to you. "I hate it when everyone uses the title." 

**_I know your pain._ **

It was funny to you, how much he reminded you of yourself. "Got it. I can respect that."

His eyes never left her form and she could feel the heat rising to her face. Noctis was an attractive guy and it was even more evident to you from talking to him finally and seeing he wasn't such a bad guy and here he was, scrutinizing you with his gaze. 

"You're highness," You nearly jumped out of your skin at Stella's voice. 

"Is there something wrong?" Your heart was still racing.

She shook her head. "No, Lord Ravus has been looking for you. He needs to see you immediately."

You wanted to roll your eyes to the back of your head. "Tell my brother he can wait a few minutes, I was having a conversation here." 

Stella's face went pale. You were aware of how scared she was of Ravus, but he needed to be put in his place. "My apologies, M'lady. And to you too Prince Noctis." You couldn't but internally cry for her though, she was going to face your asshole brother.

You turned back to Noctis who was starstruck. It wasn't something he expected surely, but you couldn't help but smile at his reaction. It was too adorable for you to ignore. "Well, looks like I gotta go for a bit. Thanks for taking the time to talk to me, Noctis." 

"Y-yeah. No problem." He spoke quickly.

You laughed at his reaction. He was like a different person. Good thing you kept your identity hidden for as long as you could. You gave him a kiss on the cheek just to further mess with him. "I'll be back soon enough, Prince." He wouldn't have time to get upset with you for that name.

You noticed how stiff he was, but he tried to relax his facial expression. "I'll be waiting, Princess (Y/n)." He used your title, and it didn't make you uncomfortable. It was nice, but you'd have to think on it later, you needed to report to your brother.

You gave him one more gleam before heading over to find your brother. Your best bet was to head back to the entrance and talk to Nyx.

**_He's probably pissed I didn't meet up with him after I arrived. I only hope he doesn't take up all my time._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably typos and grammar issues in it, I'll make more time to fix them later.


End file.
